How The Visionary Survived: Book One
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: After seeing werewolves in Beacon Hills, you'd figure the strangeness would stop there- but it doesn't. Seventeen year old Ellie has been a visionary, seeing visions since she was seven years old. When her life turns down hill after her parents die, will she be safer with Scott McCall and his pack or will it welcome the danger to become closer? -On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Hidden beneath a black hood that dangled over her head, fighting away the light long enough for the police cars of Beacon Hills to pass, her breathing became shallow, her holding the wound on her stomach as she gripped the wall, trying to walk out of the ally, the man pushed back her shoulder, her falling against the wall until she found the ground. Landing on the ground, she felt the wound cut open an extra inch, adding a surprised gasp as she tilted her head up, a tear falling out of her eye as she watched the man pull back his arm, aiming the knife at her neck, about to swing when an arrow shot the knife, it falling to the ground as the arrow cut his palm open, him gripping his palm before running out of the ally. Feeling for her wound again, her eyes dotted to the shadow getting closer to her, the figure a foot from her as they stepped in the light, revealing a girl, probably seventeen, holding a bow in her right hand, holding out her hand for her to take and stand up.

"My name is Allison Argent," She said, watching the girl lean against the wall once she stood up, blood running over her pale fingers, making a crimson as it splashed on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Still holding Allison's hand, an image flashed in her mind, showing her Allison, probably sixteen, shooting a man, and then a teen that was probably her age. A woman was by her side by the name of Kate Argent, Allison's aunt who was more like a sister to her than an actual aunt until she found out that Kate had killed, murdered, people and has not been following the code that her family had. Just as Allison turned to look up at a burnt house, the connection was lost as she now stared into the eyes of Allison Argent who was checking to make sure her injury wasn't going to kill her.

"What did you say your name was?" Allison asked, pulling out her phone as she stared to dial an ambulance, hoping they would make it fast enough to save the girl.

"Ellie, short for Elise." Ellie whispered, her heart pounding faster as Allison told the ambulance where she was, what injury was placed, and who was injured.

"They'll be here in three minutes, maybe five if traffic catches them up. Can you wait?" Allison asked, going to place her hand on the girl's shoulder, only for her to nudge away as she barely nodded her head, hoping that Allison would see it and leave her alone.

"Good luck, Ellie." Allison replied her one last sentence before disappearing in the shadows, letting her wait for the ambulance to arrive which it did in four minutes and fifteen seconds, but whose counting?

Sitting on the hospital bed, she changed into her favorite pair of black All-Star converse that her mom had bought for her sixteenth birthday, an A Day To Remember shirt that she had since she was fifteen covered up by a simply black sweatshirt that was a size too big based on her older brother, and a pair of dark bluish skinny jeans that have been her favorite since she was fourteen. Ellie hasn't grown much since she was fourteen, as each year she wore what she had last year, which was a little raggedy, but good enough to wear. With her black straight almost-elbow-length hair braided into a messy French braid, she stood up off the hospital bed, her bandage across her stomach hidden as she took out her iPhone, her iPod being jammed into her left pocket with her earphones.

Dialing her boyfriend's number, about two rings went off before it was answered, her boyfriend, whose name was Jamie, making a deal out of answering as he said, "Welcome to the house of Splatter, what can we help you with?"

"Stop saying that every time it's me calling. Listen, there was an accident last night and now we can't see each other anymore." Her voice crackled, remembering the words that the man spoke, telling her that if she even touched Jamie again, he would murder her with his own hands, that being the same night someone had tried to mug her.

"Are you alright? How bad was the accident? Why can't we see each other anymore? Were you threatened by somebody?" His voice filled with questions, even when they were statements, the question was still surrounded in the words.

"Can we say goodbye tonight? I- I just want to make sure that we break-up properly, not because someone threatened me to. We will still see each other in school, just we can't touch each other or talk to each other or anything to interact with each other. Tonight, the middle of the woods, around midnight." Without giving him a chance to speak, she ended the call, wiping away the few tears she had with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, shoving the iPhone back into her right pocket before leaving the room.

Walking home, she managed to get an A Day To Remember skateboard for fifteen dollars as it was a sale, all go, at a store that she was passing. Before she left the store, she bought a packet of gum, shoving it in her back pocket before taking a piece out. As she pushed her left foot back, she felt the wind push against her back, the speed getting faster, her breath becoming quick, her heartbeat speeding up as she turned the corner, heading to her apartment which her aunt payed for and lived in, getting the idea to take care of Ellie. The hood covering her face, she changed direction going across the street as a red car passed by, stopping as a girl yelled Ellie's name, her skidding to a stop as she saw Allison running towards her.

"You were let out of the hospital? I was just coming to visit you and see how you were doing." Allison sounded breathless, her barely smiling as she looked at Ellie who looked behind her, staring at a figure getting out of the car.

Kicking the end of her skateboard up, she caught it with her left hand, letting it stay at her left side as the figure got closer, Allison introducing him to Ellie, saying, "Ellie, this is my dad, and dad, this is Ellie."

"She's the reason why you were late last night?" Her dad questioned, looking at Ellie up and down, almost like he was checking her out, but not completely.

"I saw a man about to kill her and I stopped it from happening. She had to got to the hospital because of a cut in her side." Allison explained as her dad, whose name was Chris, held out his hand at Ellie who went to take it, seeing a image.

Chris was the brother of Kate Argent, also a hunter like Kate and Allison, but what they hunted was not clear to Ellie. He threatened her boyfriend once, telling him to stay away from her as he didn't like him for reasons unknown. Allison used to have feelings of this boy, but she grew them from herself, which her dad knew about as they broken up last year. Her dad had them moved, after his wife and Allison's mom had died, not the whole reason why they moved, but part of it. Just as she was about to find out what they were hunting, Chris took his hand from Ellie, neither of them noticing that ice cold chill that went through Ellie.

"Do you go to school here," Allison questioned, watching her nod her head leaving Allison to finish the conversation, saying, "See you at school, then."

As they both got in the red car, Ellie thought about what the family hunted and why it was such as secret as the red car disappeared up the road from her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Putting her skateboard on the floor next to her Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Avenged Sevenfold, All Time Low, and Fall Out Boy skateboards, she pulled the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head, tossing it over to the other end of her room where it caught onto the edge of her bookcase, hanging, meanwhile she was kicking off her converse, them scattering across the floor to her closet door with her socks falling next to them just before she walked over to her bed, laying down as she grabbed her laptop. Opening her laptop, she clicked on tumblr just before checking facebook, scrolling through all the posts until she found one about her favorite show, Doctor Who, taking about the twelfth Doctor that was just announced. Who knew a girl could like Doctor Who and like Black Veil Brides? Just as she finished looking at the post, someone knocked on her door, being her aunt as she came inside.

"Where were you last night?" Her aunt asked, usually being the nicest aunt in the world, but right now she looked frightened and angry.

"There was an accident and I had to go to the hospital." Ellie whispered, staring up at her aunt through the hair that dangled in front of her eyes.

"What happened," Her aunt asked as she watched her stand up, pulling her shirt up as she was shown a white bandage across her stomach. "Do you feel alright?"  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened. It was a simple mugging and I got on the wrong side." Her aunt came over to her, hugging her as she whispered, "I'm glad your still here."

"Can I go to sleep? I figure a stab wound would need some healing time." Ellie asked, watching her aunt nod her head as she finished hugging her, leaving the room.

Once her aunt had left, she went to the bathroom, changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides tank top, pulling her leather jacket over her skinny body. Changing into her black All-Star converse, she picked up her A Day To Remember skateboard, going over to the window where the fire escape was. Climbing out, she shut her window, leaving a crack open when she would come back to her room. Taking out her iPhone, she saw the time was five, giving her seven hours to waste until she would say goodbye to Jamie. Shoving her iPhone back into her right pocket, she climbed down the fire escape, trying not to make any noise to notify her aunt of her leaving. Once on the ground, she took out her iPod, turning it on as she put on Stella- All Time Low, shoving an earphone in her left ear, taking off on her skateboard.

Wasting six of the seven hours on riding around town, buying a few items here and there, she made her way to the middle of the woods, her skateboard in one hand as she tried to find a spot to wait. Seeing a spot where a little area was clear, she slid her back against the tree, sighing as she saw her breath become visible in front of her eyes. After twenty minutes of waiting, she took out her iPhone to see it was about half an hour until midnight, her sliding on the ground as she rested her head against her knee. When the half an hour passed, midnight came along, the full moon shining in the distance as she heard a few leaves crumpling from behind her. Taking out her iPod, shutting it off, and shoving it, along with her earphones, back into her left pocket, she looked behind her to see two pairs of yellow eyes staring into her dark blue eyes.

Her breath shortening, she dropped to the ground as she started to use her arms to help her crawl away, her feet kicking back as she managed to get on her feet, starting to run. After two minutes of running, she ducked behind a tree, holding her breath as she slowly moved her hand against her mouth, trying to slow down her heartbeat along with her breathing. Looking around the tree, she saw the mist forming around the woods, nothing appearing, which made her begin to walk back, unknowing of a rock behind her, the cause of her tripping over it and falling. Rolling down the hill, she hit the bottom only for her to hit her head on a rock, cutting open a spot above her right eye. Reaching up to her gash, she heard the sound of breathing from behind her, the breath on the back of her neck, making her slowly turn around to see the two creatures behind her.

Trying to run, Ellie stood up only to be knocked back on the ground by her right ankle, suddenly feeling the creature pulling it back. Kicking, she managed to grab a log, gripping onto it only to be pulled further back, the tips of her fingers being pricked, drops of blood coming out of them. Feeling the creature's claws, flip her over by her stomach, her eyes flashed into the yellow eyes, it gripping her shoulder as it went near her neck, about to bite her when a howl echoed in the woods. Stopping, the two creatures looked behind them to see another one of them, only with red eyes, coming towards them, throwing them off of Ellie who crawled away, turned on her stomach as she did so. Once a safe distance from where she used to be, her eyes flickered back to see the creatures gone, the woods echoing the sounds of birds chirping and owls calling out.

The morning light hit her eyes, her pushing her head under the covers as she tilted her head over to see her clothes she was wearing the previous night in the corner, some blood on them with claw marks in the side, shredding the side of her Black Veil Brides tank top. Swinging her legs from under her covers, she picked up the tank top, pushing it under her bed before her aunt came in the room.

"What happened to you face?" Her aunt asked as she bent down to pull away the black hair that was trying to cover up the gash.

"When I fell over last night, I caught the end of my table and hit the ground. Now that I'm thinking about it, could I stay home today?" She asked as she felt her head pounding, where her aunt touched, it burnt just a little as she tried to take off the dried blood.

"Looks like you need one. You're paler than pale and you're burning up. Just for today, alright?" Her aunt explained her injuries, making sure that she would only get the one day off and not a week.

"Understood." Ellie whispered as her aunt got off the floor, leaving the room to call the school for a sick day that she wanted more than needed.

Crawling back into her bed, she tried to fall back asleep, pushing the nightmare that happened last night to the back of her mind, wanting to just go back into her dreams were she was with her parents.


End file.
